Host Club Arc
Host Club Arc is the 43rd arc of the Gintama series. In this arc, Honjou Kyoushirou wanted to quit his job as a host upon the returning visit of a lady known as Madam Yagami, who would spell disaster for the Kabuki District. To take her down, the Yorozuya helped him as the hosts for her return. Story At the Takamagahara, Kyoushirou decided to quit his job as a host to open a plastic model shop, and the Yorozuya would be his last customer. As the Yorozuya disapproved of his decision, Hachirou told them about Madam Yagami - a rich woman who has the power never visits a town twice. However, after visiting Takamagahara, she left, saying that she would return next week. However, as she is not known for interfering nor being intimate with any shops, her return would bring disasters for the Kabuki District. As a result of the Madam's announcement, all of the hosts (except Kyoushirou) had quitted and there were no hosts for the Madam's return. The Yorozuya decided to become the hosts, with Hasegawa, Otae and Kondo joining in later. While practice with a girl passing by, Gintoki (along with the others) were arrested by Hijikata and Sougo. After Kyoushirou explained their situation, the two men agreed to help them. That night, the Takamagahara re-opened, with the hosts being: Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae, Hijikata and Sougo (and Kondo was a "host car.") Though, they only created chaos inside the club, and Sougo was the only one to get two guests. Otae said that she had sent invitations to other places. As Kyoushirou were about to leave the club for the hosts, Saigou's okama club showed up, followed by Tsukuyo, the Hyakka, Kyuubei, Toujou and Ayame. Everyone soon gathered into a large, chaotic party, which was dismissed by Saigou, Tsukuyo and Kyuubei later. Right in the middle of the chaos, Madam Yagami came. The now-drunken came to mess with her before Kagura ended up throwing up at her face. When everyone had seemingly settled down and gathered at a table with the Madam, Saigou paid the drinks. The hosts tried to have a proper conversation with the Madam, yet ended up being beaten up by Otae, Tsukuyo and Kagura. Sougo built a Tequila tower, attempting to have them so drunk that they couldn't move. Though, Gintoki and Hijikata were thrown towards the tower, thus destroying it. While so, Madam Yagami had already drunk tens of glasses of Tequila and was still in normal state. She then decided to leave, stating that her face was too red to see Kyoushirou. It was finally revealed that the true purpose of her return visit was to see him. In fact, Madam Yagami held no power to control a town, and she was no more than a normal lady who left everything behind after being possessed by money. She started wandering around the towns at night without having a familiar shop, and as the rumors spreaded over Edo, she was treated with cautions and had nowehere to belong. It was then that the Madam met Kyoushirou, who lavished his smiles on everyone, and his smile had become a special thing to her. In the end, she apologised for what she had done and left. As she was about to leave, Kyoushirou returned to the club with all of his hosts. With everyone gathered around her, the Madam went into Takamagahara with Kyoushirou. Characters Characters in order of appearance #Honjou Kyoushirou #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Hachirou #Hasegawa Taizou #Shimura Tae #Kondou Isao #Hijikata Toushirou #Sougo Okita #Saigou Tokumori #Azumi #Tsukuyo #Yagyuu Kyuubei #Toujou Ayumu #Sarutobi Ayame #Madame Yagami Trivia * This arc is likely a parody of the series ''Ouran High School Host Club''. * When Hijikata and Okita receive the girls in the New Takamagahara, Hijikata parodies Date Masamune from Sengoku BASARA. Kazuya Nakai, Hijikata's voice actor, also voices Date Masamune. Category:Story Arcs